1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound channel detection circuits, and particularly to an earphone sound channel detection circuit.
2. Description of related art
A sound channel circuit of an earphone in a computer includes capacitors connected in series. In production of the computer, the sound channel circuit should be checked for normal operation. A sound signal is sent to the sound channel circuit and then a tester checks whether a corresponding sound produced by an earphone. If the tester can hear the sound, the sound channel circuit works normally.
However, because the computers are produced in large batches in a noisy environment, it can be difficult for the tester to hear the sound.
What is needed, therefore, is an earphone sound channel detection circuit which can solve the above problems.